1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color data input apparatus and more particularly to a color data input apparatus to which a number of color data are input with minimum number of keys, and which controls various displays based on input color data.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatus having color display units are known which receive color data and control color images displayed on the color display units based on the received color data. In these conventional apparatus, when color data is input by means of input keys, a color of the image displayed on the color display unit is changed to a color represented by the input color data. These apparatus are often used, for example, for designing dresses.
Meanwhile, a number of colors are expected to be processed in these apparatus and, further, if their intermediate colors are included, tremendous number of colors will have to be treated. As a result, the apparatus need to be provided with a large number of keys to designate these tremendous number of colors. The large number of keys, however, prevent to make apparatus comparatively compact in size. Conventional apparatus simply display input color data on the display units.